I Thought I Hated You
by ColorLover123
Summary: Ned and Madison have always hated each other. But their siblings want to find a way for them to get along. This results in some… Unexpected events. Nedison, slight Teagan and Hamead. A Two-Shot.


"NED STARLING! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Everyone groaned as said Ekat ran through the living room, trying to escape with his life. He was soon followed by Madison Holt, who looked ready to murder anyone who dared mess with her. So, obviously, Ned felt the need to mess with her.

"What? Can't catch me? Or are you too weak?" Which, of course, infuriated her more.

"AHHH" she yelled, attacking him.

"AHHH" He screamed in a high pitched voice.

"AHHH" Hamilton yelled in a much more masculine voice, throwing himself between them,stopping his sister in her tracks.

"Hey!"

"Sinead, Ted, grab Ned. Reagan, help me with Mads."

The three children did as they were told, diminishing any chance of escape for the two rivals.

"Let go of me!"

"Let go of me! I'm gonna teach this Ekat a lesson!"

"NO! Now both of you are going to get along whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah right! Ham, do you really think I would ever be friends with _him_?" Ned, not liking how she said 'him' glared at the girl, remaining silent.

"Sinead, you and Ted take Ned into the kitchen. Reagan and I will take Maddy into the basement. Maybe we can find out why they hate each other." Hamilton whispered to his girlfriend. Nodding, the auburn-haired girl started dragging her brother through the oak door, away from the Holt family. The two remaining dragged Madison down the stairs, ignoring her threats and resistance.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

* * *

"Okay Ned, why do you always fight with Madison?"

"She's idiotic and brainless. Not to mention a Tomas."

"What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason, Ted."

"Okay," Sinead said, shoving her hands in her pockets, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we tested you with truth serum?" The boy in question considerably paled.

"W-Where did you get truth serum?"

"Natalie got me a vile for my birthday. Ted, you watch him while I go get it."

"Got it."

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"So Madison, why do you and Ned fight so much?"

"Easy. He's an Ekat, annoying, and hates me."

"Ham, go get that truth serum Ian gave you."

" 'kay."

Madison was slightly pale, but not so much that you could easily tell she was worried.

"Why bother? We'll always fight no matter what any of you do. So what's the point?"

"The point is that there is something between you two and I need to know what it is!" Madison stared at her sister incredulously.

"Something between me and _Ned_? You have got to be joking!"

"I'm not!"

"Ugh!"

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"Okay Ned, when I give you this truth serum you wont be able to lie about anything. Now, do you want to admit anything before we start?"

"There's nothing to admit, dear sister." She glared at the smirking boy.

"Fine. Ted, please feed him the serum." Ted shoved the opening of the bottle into his look-alike's mouth, quickly covering Ned's mouth with his hand so he would be forced to swallow.

"Let's test it. Ned, what _really _happened to my science project?"

"I bumped into the table and it fell and I blamed it on Ted so you wouldn't kill me." he answered immediately. He quickly slammed his hands over his mouth.

"I KNEW IT!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!"

"Ned, what do you think of Madison?" Unable to stop himself, he immediately started speaking.

"I think she's strong, smart, beautiful, even more beautiful than Natalie, and she has a great sense of humor. And she's different than any other girl I've ever met. She doesn't even realize how much she means to me and hates me and will never like me." His eyes widened as he finished his confession. Shocked at his own words, Ned dashed up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Madison leaned away from the bottle as if it was poison. Which it technically was.

"Come on Madison." Reagan taunted, "If you're so sure you hate Ned, then why are you so afraid?"

"Afraid? Please." she answered, her voice quivering, "I just don't want to give you two the satisfaction of shoving poison down my throat!" she justified.

"Sure," Hamilton smirked, "I'm positive that's it."

"It is!"

"Mmhmm."

Madison didn't know why she was so worried. She knew she hated Ned and Ned hated her. It was very simple. But then why was she so worried? She wasn't granted time to think about it before the poison was slowly making its way down her throat.

"Now Madison, what do you think of Ned?" Unable to stop herself, the words flowed out of her mouth at their own accord.

"I really like him. He's smart, nice, interesting, just plain out awesome. But I know he would never like me. He hates me so I pretend to hate him." she was shocked at her own words. Quick as a flash, Madison ran upstairs and into her bedroom, locking the door.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Hamilton, Sinead, Reagan, and Ted all sat in living room. They were discussing what Reagan had so uniquely named: The Nedison Showdown. All that they had to worry about was how to get them to admit their love for each other. Simple.

Not.

Hamilton and Sinead had idiotically used the last of the serum and there was next to no chance of getting any more.

"Now I'm going to say this once and only once: If Ned touches Madison, he's dead." Hamilton said in a deathly serious voice. Ted uncomfortably scooted away from Reagan.

"I thought you wanted them to get together." the auburn-haired ekat replied, one eyebrow raised.

"I do, but they can have a perfectly fine relationship that doesn't involve any touching."

"Wow Ham," Reagan said, crossing her arms. "Practice what you preach, I've seen you and Sinead making out more than should be legal."

Before the couple could start yelling at her, Ted jumped up and yelled:

"I have an idea!"

**I'm planning on making this a two-shot. If you guys have any ****suggestions for what Ted's idea is, feel free to review or send me a private message. ~Kate :) **


End file.
